


Two of me is such a treat

by VioletteAngel71



Category: Original Work
Genre: Confusion, Horny pinoy, M/M, Making Friends, frolicking in the fields, lots of tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletteAngel71/pseuds/VioletteAngel71
Summary: Virgyl goes off to frolick in the river water near his grandparents house, when he slips in. Upon waking, he’s finds....his twin???
Relationships: Virgyl/Virgyl
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Two of me is such a treat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone thank you for clicking on this I’ve been randomly given much caffeine and have decided to make this an ongoing fic thanks so much for ur support and check back every weekend :)

Virgyl walked out the house, feeling like the world was on his shoulders. Sure, he loved his family, but sometimes trying to complete his studies and having his siblings be wild animals in the background...didn’t make the cut. So that’s why he’d moved to stay with his grandparents for the time being. To focus on his studies and all. It was great. Only...now it was too boring.

He stopped at the edge of the property, eyes cast on the little warbling river. It sparkled, something calling him closer. At the edge, Virgyl sat and removed his shoes to dip his toes in. He gasped, flinching a little. So cold! Trying again, he enjoyed toeing at the little tadpoles darting around his toes.

He spent half the day like this, watching little fish swim in the clear water and birdwatching. The little patch of forest beyond the river was cheery, with little red berries and cute fluffy squirrels living the squirrel life. 

Honestly and softly, he said, “I wouldn’t mind a friend....”

He didn’t receive an answer, obviously, but if he was heard well...the only witnesses were his little stream here. A wet smack suddenly sounded right next to his feet, and he startledly yelped. 

A fish probably.

“....fuck you fish” he grumbled. He watched it swim in circles, as if it was laughing. Whatever, he should go back and do homework or maybe even call his friends.

Standing up, he opted to just walk without his shoes back home. Virgyl walked slowly along the bank, somehow feeling as if he was leaving something very special behind. He looked back.  
“.........” the only sound was the bubbling water. Strange.

He turned back, only to scream in shock as the fish from before vaulted up and- he fell in. Oddly, he thought as it got darker, the water wasn’t cold at all anymore.

*☼*―――――*☼*―――――

The first thing he registered when he woke, was the feeling of something heavy on his chest. The second, was the feel of grass tickling his neck, and the now gushing river from before. Shoving at whatever was on his chest to the side, he moaned softly. What had happened?

Bearing his face against the bright sun, he noticed was still on the side of the river a little ways away. Had that all been a dream?

Weirdly, he didn’t ache anywhere. Virgyl caught sight of something skin colored, and gasped, pushing himself back some at what he saw. 

I-it! It was him! What?? He slapped his arms, patting his own body down to make sure he was there.

His eyes weren’t deceiving him. There really was another him! 

“Oh my god...okay... “ he whispered to himself in shock.  
“Ok virgyl what the fuck..” 

He doesn’t smoke, or do drugs, or any other recreational and questionable activities. So what in the ever living heck was going on???? 

He laughed out of shock. No way this was real. He should....he should leave. 

Virgyl stood up quickly and mindlessly half ran half stumbled away. He looked back. SHIT HIS TWIN WAS PRACTICALLY NUDE! 

He sprinted back and hurriedly shook off his red jacket, placing it over the ... other him.  
“Ookay, let’s just... get this guy .. some clothes ..?” His voice pitched up. Well, at least his Lola and Lolo were easy to avoid. And it’s not as if the animals could snitch on him either. So... “My room.” 

Half an hour later of dragging dead weight found him in his room, the door locked, and a human spread eagled and passed out on his bed. 

“Oh my god,,, ok clothes first.”

One thing he noticed while dressing his clone, was that he had a couple different features than himself. One being a cluster of freckles/beauty marks on his right flank. And really almost little to no hair. His face heated up as he realized he was ogling his doppelganger. He finished dressing him hurriedly, and then collapsed onto his desk chair.

Virgyl’s mind disintegrated and he stared into space. What was life even. At least he got a friend- ........

Oh.

So, magic rivers exists now? 

Will Haku from spirited away show up now? He scrubbed his face roughly.  
“Wwhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.”

A slow sigh was exhaled from the bed.

His stomach flutttered nervously. Would the other him, even know what was going on?

Biting his lip in worry, he rolled closer to the bed. The other him, currently sprawled on the sheets, slowly turned his head to him.

And stared. Virgyl stared back at almond eyes, so easily him it was like a mirror.

“H-hi.” Immediately he felt embarrassed at his own voice, feeling the urge to run out of the room.

“Mm.” Was his answer.

‘Mother fucking mm???’ echoed in his head.

Now that they really looked at each other, in the late golden hour light, this other version of his had deeper almost chestnut eyes. His hair... was longer and had quite a lot more layers. Almost like a wolfcut or ... a mullet...

Virgyl coughed, widening his eyes at himself. Was he really checking himself out??? 

‘In front of my salad??’ Jaden’s voice sounded in his head again. 

Ok. “Hello, can you understand me?” He said slightly louder.

A nod.

“Okayy, can you tell me your name?” Virgyl asked.

His other self nodded, and opened his mouth.

He anticipated the answer, leaning slightly toward. 

A deeper and tougher voice than his own, “Vivi.” They met eyes, and a shudder worked it’s way through him.

“A-alright” 

‘This is weird’

“My name is Virgyl.”

Another nod. 

Vivi slowly sit up, looking quite predatory with one of virgyl’s “biggest” tops making for a cute crop top. 

Ooh abs, nice- ‘.........’

Having been avoiding looking at the other before out of privacy, Virgyl felt his eyes do a quick once over Vivi. He really was way more muscled than himself. Really....like an older hotter version of himself. With nice lips and stronger eyebrows. 

“Do,,, you have a home?” 

“No.”

“Where are you from?”

“Water.”

“I- I see.  
...  
..  
....  
..  
..

Uh, do you want food?”

**Author's Note:**

> If u read this, please leave some criticism down below :p


End file.
